Only Option
by SeleStarz
Summary: What was expected to be the perfect day changes suddenly when Ally loses her songbook. She looks fantically for it with no luck. Finding Austin in the possession of it she tries to get it back. But it comes with a small price... Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first one-shot. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally wakes up on a fine summer Monday and smiles. The sun is up and there's no cloud in sight. She jumps out of bed and takes a quick shower. Afterwards she dries herself off and puts on a blue v-neck and a purple flower skirt. She makes sure her hair is perfectly dry before deciding to tie her hair up in a low pony tail. She goes downstairs to her kitchen to get something to eat. Taking out her favorite cereal she sits down and pours it in a small bowl and grabs a spoon and digs in. Just then Lester, Ally's dad, walks in.

"Hey Ally." He greeted his daughter. She waves to him with cereal in her mouth. "Today is such a beautiful day!" He exclaims and she nods her head in agreement. "You know what? I'm going to let you have the day off of work today. Go hang out with your friends." He says. Her smile grew bigger at the thought of a day off to be with her friends. She thought about who she could hang out with. She could spend the day with Trish if she wasn't busy getting fired from jobs. Maybe she could hang out with Dez. Then again, she doesn't want to be around someone that bizarre on this perfect day… Then there was Austin. He was her best friend and music partner. They could work on a new song today.

"Thanks dad!" She exclaimed happily finishing her cereal and putting the bowl in the sink.

"No problem kiddo. I'm heading off to the store now. See you later." He said to Ally as he left for the music store.

She happily skipped upstairs to her room to get her songbook out of her drawer. She wanted to write about her perfect day and possibly write some good lyrics for a song that Austin and she could work on later today. She got to her drawer and opened it to see nothing. She started to freak out a little bit. '_Okay Ally calm down.' _She thought to herself. '_You probably left it in Sonic Boom yesterday. Just go to the mall and go get it.' _

She quickly left her house and hurried over to the Miami Mall. After an agonizing ten minutes she finally reached the mall. She hurried past the food court where she saw Trish texting at the smoothie stand and past the cell phone accessory cart where Dallas was looking as cute as ever. At least in Ally's opinion.

She made it to the music store and saw her dad give a questioning look. He obviously didn't understand why she came here on her day off. Ignoring her father's look she sprinted upstairs into the practice room. She then checked the piano and piano bench to not find her song book. She checked the tables, the chairs, the closet, behind the guitars, everywhere; even the refrigerator. Sadly, her song book wasn't in any of those places. Now she started to panic. If she couldn't find her song book who knows what could happen? What if her dad accidentally threw it away? She wouldn't think of that as an option. What if Austin and Dez read it again? She's become so superstitious about that since what happened last time. What if Dallas has it? No, that can't be an option. Her only option right now was to keep looking.

She quickly ran back down the stairs to see her dad behind the counter giving her a still questioning look. She ran to the counter and looked in the shelves under the counter.

"Ally," Mr. Dawson said trying to get Ally's attention. "Ally." He said in a louder tone and still not getting his daughters attention. "ALLY!" He said loudly as he grabbed his daughter's shoulders before she went scurrying off.

"What?" Ally asked in a loud tone trying to escape her father's grasp.

"Calm down!" He said loosening the grasp on her shoulders. Luckily she didn't run off. "Now what are you doing?" He asked concerned.

"I lost my song book! I need to find it before someone else does!" She said really wanting to go back to looking but knew she shouldn't run off on her father.

"Ally what's the big deal it's just a song book." He said not understanding the problem. Ally started thinking she could tell her dad about the importance of that book but decided to make a point of why she needed that book back.

"Dad, if I don't find my book you're going to need to pay for a new one." She said to him and saw his eyes immediately go big.

"Find that book." He said letting go of his daughter. She then searched the entire store only to find nothing. Now she was really panicking.

…

Austin Moon lazily strolled into the Miami Mall wondering what wacky job Trish found today. He was always so intrigued to find out what new job she had. As he was roaming around he saw a certain brunette girl looking around with panicked eyes. Austin decided to make his way to Ally and question what was wrong.

"Uh, hey Ally," Austin said to her. She stopped and quickly smiled and waved at him before the panicked look returned to her face. "What's up?"

"Have you seen my book?" Ally asked eagerly. She didn't even bother to answer Austin's original question.

He gave her a confused look but then realized what was up. "You lost it didn't you?" She nodded her head slowly. "Man, you really need to get organized." Austin said sarcastically. Actually, Ally was one of the most organized people he knew.

Ally however took what he said literally and grew angry. "I'm not having a good day right now and I don't need you're insults at the moment!" She said storming off. Austin looked back at her just thinking of the uptight girl that just yelled at him. He sometimes wonders how they ever became friends because they were complete opposites.

Continuing to stroll through the mall he spotted Trish at the smoothie stand. He made his way over there to greet his friend and manager.

"Hey Trish." He said to her putting his elbows up on the counter like her.

"Hey Austin. Guess who got a job at the smoothie stand?" She asked posing for him in her apron. He just chuckled.

"I think I realized you worked here since I came over. So how long have you been working?"

"Two hours. But if I know the routine well I should be fired right about-"

"Trish can I speak to you?" A guy who looked like the manager came out.

"-Now." She said smiling and finishing her sentence. She then left Austin at the stand all by himself. But not for long because his red headed best friend was coming up to him.

"Austin! Hey!" Dez happily said as he strolled over to his best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Trish was working here." Austin explained.

"Oh, then where is she?"

"She's getting fired." Both boys laughed at this. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah! I got this new smoothie cup and I really wanted to see if they would fill it!" Dez says taking his backpack off. "Now where is it?"

He then proceeds in taking things out one by one. There were a lot of gum wrappers being thrown onto the counter of the smoothie stand. There were also empty jars, plastic spoons, fake flowers, and a gumball machine? Austin curiously watched his friend take out endless things from his small backpack wondering how it can hold all this stuff. At one point Dez took out a small brown book. But not just any book; it was Ally's songbook! Austin grabbed it from the pile of gum wrappers and looked at it frantically.

"Dude!" Austin yelled at Dez. He looked up and smiled unaware of the situation. Austin rolled his eyes. "Why do you have Ally's songbook?"

Dez looked at the book in his best friend's hand trying to think of WHY he actually did have Ally's book. At one point it hit him. "I needed books for my book sculpture at home." He said as if it was obvious.

"Your book sculpture?" Austin asked him confused.

"What do you expect me to do with these books? Read?" Dez started laughing hoping Austin would too. However, Austin knew this was no laughing matter.

"You need to give this back to her! I saw her earlier and she is literally freaking out!" Austin stated to him.

"How about you give it to her? I just found my smoothie cup!" Dez said taking out a large cup that said smoothies on it in big letters.

Austin looked at Ally's book and thought for a moment before deciding to agree. "Fine, I'll give it to her." Just then Trish walked out of the stand and went around to the guys.

"So?" Dez asked knowing the answer.

"I'm fired… and banned… Apparently smoothies can't put themselves in cups." Trish answered as if it was no big deal.

Austin's eyes went wide. "You got banned?"

"Yeah, they didn't really like me." Trish shrugged. "Anyways I'm going home. I'm too tired to find another job." With that she left the guys.

"And I'm going to try to find Ally before she freaks out even more." Austin said leaving his red headed friend behind him.

Dez just turned around to face the smoothie counter and saw another girl working. "Hey miss! Would you do me a favor and fill this up for me?" He asked handing her the over sized cup.

…

Ally, still fuming about what Austin said to her stormed off back to her house in a desperate search for her beloved book. She checked every room in the house. The kitchen was bookless. The living room only had old magazines. The hallways were vacant of books. She even bothered to check the bathrooms and lost luck in there. She checked her dad's room with nothing appearing of interest. She lastly checked her bedroom and literally tore it apart. She checked under her bed ripping things out from under it. She checked her clothing drawers and closets throwing all the clothes onto the floor. She checked her desk violently opening every cabinet with no luck. When there was no place to look anymore she looked around her now messy room. She didn't care though because the only thing occupying her mind was her lost book. She checked the mess on the floor before heading back outside her house to check Sonic Boom again.

Austin on the other hand was sitting on the piano bench in the practice room holding Ally's missing book in his hands. He didn't know where to find her so he stayed here knowing she would return at one point.

At one point Austin heard the door opening and turned to see a fuming Ally's eyes go wide with shock.

"Austin! You had my book the whole time!" Ally yelled furiously at her blonde friend on the other side of the room. "Do you know how much I panicked?"

"Actually," Austin said standing wanting to explain. "Dez had it. I just grabbed it from him."

"Just give it back to me." She said walking over to Austin. She went to grab her book. But Austin made her miss. "Austin!" She yelled as he lifted the book above his head out of her reach. He laughed at the sight of his friend jumping up to grab the book with no luck.

"I'm not letting you get this book that easy!" He protested messing with her. He always liked to find the time to mess with her and this was a perfect time.

"What do you mean?" She asked giving him daggers.

"You first need to calm down." He said. She gave him another pair of daggers. "You really need to chill!" She then started taking deep breaths. At one point she didn't look so angry and she looked at him again.

"Better?" She asked sounding like her calm self.

"Yes." Austin answered smiling. "But you're not getting this book that easy."

"Really?" Ally asked not sounding irritated which she should be feeling.

"Really." He stated. He now tried to think of something funny and surprising she could do to get her book back. He looked at his song writer to see her patiently waiting then back at the book in his hands. _'Hm, the last time I had this book Ally had a crush on Dallas,'_ He thought to himself. Then it hit him. He smiled wickedly in Ally's direction and Ally's expression got confused.

"You have to kiss me."

Ally's eyes widened with shock as she couldn't comprehend what he just said. Kiss him? Is he serious? She thought he was going to make her eat a window burger or something stupid like that. But what he just said was a total shocker.

"What?" She questioned at her smirking friend.

"You have to kiss me." He said again knowing what he was doing. They were friends after all. He just simply wanted Ally to do something out of her comfort zone to get her book back. Besides, a kiss wasn't going to wreck their friendship. Right?

"Is there another option?" She asked hopefully.

He just shook his head. "Nope. Kissing me is your only option."

Ally just looked at Austin debating whether to listen to him or not. She knew this was going to be weird kissing one of her best friends. But he had her book and she needed it… no she couldn't. She liked Dallas and he might like her back. But she really wanted her book back. But still, she has never been kissed and she REALLY wanted her book.

She decided to go for it. For one thing they were best friends and nothing would change that. Besides, she wanted to have her first kiss with someone she trusted and this was the perfect opportunity. Right?

"Okay." She whispered. Austin smiled knowing he won the battle.

She looked at her song book that was clutched in Austin's grasp. She then slowly walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't know what to do. After all this will be her first kiss. She was just assuming what to do at this point.

She looked into his eyes as he did to her. He was thinking about how awesome this was that Ally caved into this while she was freaking out inside. She went on her tip toes so she could reach his face. They were centimeters apart now and her heart was racing. His eyes were closed waiting for Ally to close the gap- and close the gap she did.

She pressed her lips on his causing both their eyes to suddenly open in surprise. Their eyes then fluttered shut enjoying the feeling. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist trying to bring her closer. Their lips were moving together in perfect sync and both of them couldn't get enough. They were both enjoying this more than they thought they would.

After what they thought was hours of kissing when in reality was just minutes it dawned on Austin what was happening. He pulled away from her making them both miss the feeling of their lips on each others. His eyes were wide with shock and hers were too not expecting that a simple kiss turned into something else.

He let go of Ally and brought his free hand up to the back of his neck scratching it nervously. He now had this feeling that he couldn't shake off after that moment and it was making him freak out. His heart was racing and his mind was boggled with thoughts of wanting to kiss her again.

Ally on the other hand was blushing rapidly looking down. She couldn't shake the feeling she had right now either. She thought the kiss would be a few seconds. '_More like hours…' _She missed the perfect moment of her first kiss and her mind was now comparing Austin to Dallas.

"Uh," Austin stuttered nervously making him more freaked out. "Here." He said putting Ally's song book in front of her face. She looked at him for a moment and slowly grabbed her book.

"Thanks." She said quietly still blushing.

"I got to go." He stated as he walked passed her and out of the practice room.

She watched him leave in a hurry and she sat down on the piano bench overwhelmed. She looked at her song book which she was frantically looking for the whole day. She thought of how a day she thought was suppose to be perfect turned into a day of panic, anger, stress, and love?

But the questioned that really scared Ally the most was if they were still friends.

**Whoa! Intense! I have to say I had so much fun writing this and I'm happy the way it turned out. **

**I'm still writing my Victorious fanfic called Watching Them if you want to go read that. Just so you guys know I'm currently writing another Austin and Ally story that will come out when I finish it. **

**Review! Favorite! I must know what you thought of this! **

**SeleStarz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I finally finished the second part! I know you guys were waiting for this and I'm sorry it took so long! Let's just continue with the story shall we?**

A week dreadfully passed by for Austin and Ally.

Ally couldn't stop thinking about what happened only a week ago. Her first kiss was just so… great. But now Austin doesn't come into Sonic Boom and it bothers Ally. She misses him. She doesn't care if they don't talk about what happened. She just misses her best friend and partner. Or at least she still thinks of him like that. Now that she's thinking about it she doesn't know what she thinks of him at all. He's all that's been on her mind lately. More than Dallas; this is saying something. Everyday she would work at Sonic Boom but would always look at the door hoping to see the blonde that stormed out on her come back and just talk to her. But that never happened. The more she wanted to see him the more she realized that the kiss was more than she thought it was. It was making her slowly fall for Austin.

Austin on the other hand was in complete panic mode. He didn't go to the Miami Mall in fear that he would bump into his music partner. He doesn't know what's going on with himself anymore. Every time he thinks of her (which is all the time now) he gets butterflies in his stomach and his heart beat goes up. He keeps replaying the kiss in his mind and the butterflies just get worse. Not knowing what's going on he just says home thinking he's sick. But he misses going outside his house. He misses being with Dez doing whatever in the music store. He misses Trish's constant yelling and lack of work effort. He even misses Ally. She was the reason he was in this mess.

Ally was working the counter at Sonic Boom watching the front doors. Many customers came in and out throughout the day. At one point Trish walked in with a slice of pizza on her headband.

"Guess who a job at Papa Gunos? Trish exclaimed showing off her new uniform. **(1)**

Ally nodded her head and smiled at her before bringing her attention back to the door. This bothered Trish

"What's been up with you this week?" Trish asked standing in front of Ally blocking the sight of the front doors. Now she has Ally's full attention.

Ally shrugged nervously. "What are you talking about?" She asked her failing to hide secrecy. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Trish glared. "Then why is your hair in your mouth?"

Ally looked to see that her hair was indeed in her mouth. She must have grabbed it after she talked to Trish because it was a force of habit; especially when she gets nervous. She quickly pulled it out of her mouth and nervously smiled. "It's not in my mouth!"

"Ally…?" Trish glared more making Ally more nervous.

"Okay! Fine! I'll tell you!" Ally yelled cracking under the pressure. Trish smiled at her accomplishment. "Well, have you noticed that Austin doesn't come in here anymore?"

"Yeah! Where's he been?" Trish asked. Ally takes a deep breath ready to talk about what's bothering her.

"I don't know and that's the problem. We haven't talked in a week! I really need to see him but he won't come into the store!"

Trish stared at her now realizing this problem was worse than she thought. "Okay. Why don't you just call him or something?"

"I tried but he wouldn't answer!" She said annoyed. "He doesn't answer my texts either!"

"What even happened between you two?" Trish asked wondering what could have possibly happened to them.

"Well, um… something like… um…" Ally stuttered.

"Just say it." Trish stated.

"Okay!" Ally said taking a deep breath. She really needed to tell someone what happened! "Austin found my book and came to return it to me. But he wouldn't let me get it that easy so I…" She trailed off. Thinking about what happened once again made her heart race and she forgot to finish her sentence.

"So you…" Trish said motioning to go on. Ally then snapped back into what was happening.

"Kissed him."

Immediately Trish's eyes went wide and she yelled "What?" Ally quickly covered her friend's mouth and shushed her noticing that a few of the customers were now watching them.

Ally slowly brought her hand down making sure she wouldn't be screamed at. "Okay," She was now whispering. "I kissed him. He made me. It was the only way to get my book back. No other option." She explained.

Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing. Austin and Ally kissing? This was great! She's wanted them to get together for some time now. But when you think about it they aren't together. He's pretty much avoiding her now.

"What happened after that?" Trish asked needing to know the answer.

"He gave me my book back and left quickly." Ally answered.

"How was the kiss by the way?" Trish asked changing the focus of the topic.

Ally blushed a little. "It was my first and it was… great. I didn't know what I was doing and it seemed like hours before it dawned on both of us…" She trailed off smiling.

"Wait, don't tell me!" Trish said loudly and Ally looked at her confused. "That kiss made you like Austin didn't it."

Ally's eyes went wide. "Umm… Okay yes." She said knowing it was pointless to fight it.

"Aww!" Trish cooed out at Ally making her blush worse.

"Excuse me miss?" A customer said to Ally. She and Trish looked over at the male customer with a ukulele in his hand. "I would like to buys this."

Ally looked back over at Trish. "We'll talk about this later." She said before giving her attention back to the customer. Trish decided to leave the music store and actually go to her job because there was nothing else to do. But while at work she kept thinking of what her best friend told her and how she could meddle with it…

…

Austin laid in his bed thinking about none other than Ally. He doesn't know what's up with him. He's tried to stop thinking about Ally but his thoughts always convert back to her. It's driving him nuts! He's avoided the mall in fear that what he's feeling will get worse.

Austin's phone vibrated on his nightstand and he picked it up to see an incoming call from Dez. "Hey." Austin said into the phone.

"Austin I need to see you." Dez stated.

"Why?" Austin asked sitting up in bed. Now that he thinks of it he hasn't seen his friend in a week.

"Because we haven't seen each other in a week!" Dez said as if he read Austin's mind.

"Sorry buddy but I'm sick." Austin said not knowing why. "Or at least I think I am."

"You've been sick for a week?" Dez asked. Austin nodded his head only to realize that he was talking though a phone. He then responded with a yes. "Okay open your door." Dez commanded.

"Why?" Austin asked confused.

Just then the door opens and Dez walks into his room. "Because I'm here." He stated as he hung up the phone. "Hey." He said to Austin as if they didn't just talk.

"Um Dez how did you get in here?" Austin asked happy to see one of his friends.

"I walked in." Dez said as if it was obvious. "Anyways, why are you sick?"

Austin shrugged. "I don't really know. I started feeling this the last time I was with Ally."

"Ally huh?" Dez said. "Did she give you a disease?"

"I guess she did." Austin said thinking about it.

"How?" Dez said now curious with what he's been saying.

"Well, it's a long story." Austin said. Dez seemed interested enough so he decided to tell him. "After I got Ally's song book back from you I went to Sonic Boom to give it back to her. She saw me with it and she was fuming so I said she wouldn't get the book back easy to annoy her. Then I told her that if she wanted her book she would have to…" Austin trailed off.

"Have to what?" Dez asked wanting to know.

"I made her kiss me."

Dez didn't think he was hearing Austin correctly. "I'm sorry did you say you made Ally kiss you?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Well, yeah." Austin said and the feeling came back to him. "After she did my heart started racing and all I can think about is her now. I don't know what's wrong with me." Austin said flopping back onto his bed.

Dez smirked at his friend. He knew he wasn't sick at all. If he knew that Austin wasn't really sick Austin should know what the feelings really were. "You're not sick Austin." Dez said to him causing him to sit up with a puzzled look. "You're in love!"

Austin's eyes widened and he freaked out again. Maybe it's true. Ally kissing him made him love her. He can't believe he avoided that reason for so long! He didn't feel anything like this when Cassidy was around. Come to think of it this was worse than when Cassidy was around.

"I guess your right." Austin said and Dez smiled proudly. He finally got out of bed. "But what am I going to do now?"

"It's easy. Ask her out. Make her your girlfriend. Marry her. Have children. Name them…"

"Whoa!" Austin said stopping Dez. "Slow down! Don't go that fast!"

"Well you have to do something.' Dez said to his panicking friend.

"I don't even know what Ally thinks about all this. She must hate me for making me do this to her. I don't even know if we're still friends." Austin said sighing.

"What we need to do is get you guys together." Dez stated.

"How?" Austin said now annoyed by his friend a little.

"Like I've said before! I'm the love whisperer!" Dez whispered shouted causing Austin to roll his eyes.

"Well what do you suggest love whisperer?" Austin asked sarcastically.

Dez didn't notice the sarcasm in his friend's voice. "I suggest you don't push her into a fountain."

Austin gave him a weird look wondering why he came up with that. "Well I'll keep that in mind. But that's not helping anything right now."

"What do you want to do then?" Dez questioned him.

"I don't know! The last time I liked someone Ally…" He lost track of thought thinking about her once again. Dez shook his head while chuckling knowing what he was going to say.

"Well, you figure it out. I have to go feed my pet squirrel." Dez said to Austin and turned to walk out of his room. "Bye." With that he left his house.

Once Dez left Austin started pacing around his room thinking about what he really wanted to do. Of course he isn't much of an idea person so he was hopelessly stuck.

…

Trish walked out of Papa Gunos laughing her head off. She had just set almost all of the pizzas on fire causing everyone in the pizzeria to panic. Pretty soon after the fires went out the manager fired her. Hey, at least she got a good laugh out of her job. Walking past the food court now she was about to make her way to Sonic Boom so she could finish the conversation with Ally about her liking Austin. But she saw a redhead run towards her making her turn around to see him.

"Trish!" Dez excitingly yelled to her almost running her over. Luckily she moved away quickly - making him run into one of the tables and going down with it.

"Get up Dez." Trish angrily said making her way over to him. He picked himself up and looked at the impatient girl with her arms crossed.

"You'll never guess what I've heard!" He exclaimed completely forgetting the table he knocked down.

"Well I'm guessing you want to tell me considering that you almost tried to kill me." Trish said pointing out that he almost ran into her.

Dez nodded his head fast. "I was just with Austin and do you know what I found out?" He asked. Not waiting for her response he told her. "Austin's in love with Ally!" He whispered so only she could hear.

Trish's eye's widened at what he just told her. '_He's in love with Ally?' _She thought. _'That's perfect! Now they just have to confess to each other. Oh I am so meddling with this!' _"Well I just so happen to know that Ally feels the same way."

"Awesome sauce!" Dez shouted pumping his fist in the air. "But now what? Austin doesn't know what to do. He thought he was sick."

"Wow," Trish said thinking. "Now if we want to get them together we need a plan…"

"Oh! I know! We could get a giant bucket of glue and glue them together!" Dez suggested happily making Trish give him a weird look.

"Okay, that's wrong and leaves a bad image in my mind." Trish says disturbed. Just then she thought of a perfect plan. "But, we could do something else."

"Does it involve glue?" Dez asked eagerly.

"No, not at all." Trish said to him annoyed with his weirdness. "Just listen to me okay?" He nodded his head. "Okay, what I need you to do is…"

…

Austin had just managed to get out of his bedroom and was now roaming outside his neighborhood. He has to say he missed being outside. He missed going to the mall and going to Sonic Boom to see Ally and… Well you know. As he was walking past his house for the third time his phone buzzed in his pocket. Immediately he grabbed it from his pocket and saw there was a text message from Dez.

_From: Dez_

_Team Austin meeting Sonic Boom in 15 mins _

Austin started to worry. '_A team Austin meeting?' _He said to himself. _'In Sonic Boom? Ally will definitely be there!' She must be pretty mad about last week! I can't see her! I just figured everything out. I'm not ready to confront her.'_

Austin then had a protest in his head about going or not. He really needed to talk to Ally but he was nervous. Ally might be super mad at him. Then again he doesn't know how she'll react. At one point in his debate he decided he should go. He started walking in the direction of the Miami Mall for the first time in a week. _'This is just a meeting. Nothing will happen.' _Or so he thinks…

…

"You're doing what?" Ally loudly said at Trish almost dropping a box CD's in her hands.

"We're having a team Austin meeting in fifteen minutes. What's wrong?" Trish said pretending not to understand why Ally was upset.

"If we have a team Austin meeting that means Austin has to be there. I can't confront him now!" Ally said walking over to the CD stand in the front of the music store and taking out CD's.

"Oh I completely forgot about that!" Trish faked causing Ally to give her daggers. "But what's to worry about? It's just a meeting?"

"Trish I have a feeling something's up." Ally stated going back to work. Trish faked a hurt expression.

"Why would you think that?" Trish asked and Ally just rolled her eyes.

"I told you about why we haven't seen each other. You go out and now there's a meeting. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Trish lied. "I just have very important business that came up and I'm trying to work it out."

"Trish, you never work." Ally said pointing out the obvious.

"And you never miss a team Austin meeting." Trish fired back causing Ally to stare at her for a while. At one point Ally sighed and returned to putting CD's on display.

"Fine I'll be there. But only because it's business."

Trish smiled at herself thinking that the plan was working. "Good. Dez and Austin should be here in fifteen minutes." Trish said to Ally.

"Fine." Ally said not putting any attention on Trish. She was done thinking about team Austin at the moment. They haven't been together in a week. She knew why and the thought of him made her stomach churn. Why did she agree to this?

…

Fifteen minutes later Ally, Dez and Trish were in the practice room waiting for Austin to show up. Trish insisted on having the meeting up here claiming the importance and privacy of the topic. The only one's who knew the real reason of being up here were her and Dez who would look at each other and smile evilly while Ally wasn't looking. Ally was too occupied to even pay attention to her other friends in the room. She was watching the door waiting for Austin to come in. She doesn't know how she will react to seeing him or the other way around. But she couldn't help but keep watching the door.

At one point Austin actually had the nerves to walk into the door. He's been standing out there for quite some time trying to calm his feelings for Ally. Once he was calm enough he barged into the room. "Sorry for being late." He said looking at Trish and only at Trish.

She just shrugged. "It's okay you weren't that late. Just settle in." Trish said motioning for him to get into the room more. Austin nodded his head and did as he was told. But he had a feeling someone was watching him while he made his way over to the piano bench to sit down. He then looked up to see Ally quickly turn her head away and her brown curls whipped with her head. Austin couldn't help it when his heart started racing again just with the thought of being in the same room as her again. It's been a week and he's not used to seeing her _look so pretty… _

Ally was doing her best not to focus on him when he entered the room. But she couldn't help staring at him when he walked in and went to take a seat on the piano bench. When he turned his head she quickly looked away with her heart racing. To try to calm herself down from her feelings she just kept looking at the corner of the wall near the door until she heard Trish speak up again.

"Okay guys I have an important announcement to make." Trish said enthusiastically while the other three stared her down. Trish then began her acting and looked around the room for a moment for something and put on a worried face when she pretended to realize she was missing something. "Oh shoot," She said shaking her head. "I forgot to bring something up here. I have to go get it. Dez can you help?" Trish said motioning for him to get out of the room as well. He understood the message and they started to walk out of the room.

As Ally watched them leave she started to realize what she was going to do. Ally yelled. "Wait a minute!" Just as they made their way to the door and her sudden outburst caused the two to sprint out of the practice room and slam the door shut behind them.

Wide eyed at what just happened, Ally turned her head slightly to see Austin with the same expression as her. She decided to take action and walked up to the closed door and turn the handle - to find that it won't turn open. There's not even a lock on this door! She furiously turned the knob with no luck and she started banging on the door. "Trish! Dez! This isn't funny!" She yelled while banging the door.

Trish and Dez on the other hand were laughing their heads off listening to Ally struggle to get out. They watched as she tugged on the door but it failed to open because Trish and Dez tied a rope to the door connected to the railings causing the door to not be able to open. **(2) **"I can't believe we're doing this!" Dez said to Trish though his laughter.

"Well it's necessary." Trish said as Ally started banging on the door and yelling. "They have _a lot_ to talk about!" With that Trish and Dez walked down to the lower level of Sonic Boom still laughing.

Ally kept banging on the door hoping Trish would open it. But she lost hope after a few moments realizing what she was doing. She groaned heavily from annoyance and turned around so her back was on the closed door. She soon started sliding down the door making this situation way to dramatic than it should be. But she can't help it! Trish set her up and she was just pissed off!

Austin watched the distressed Ally and couldn't help but smile. He thought she looked cute a little annoyed. Of course he couldn't tell her that at all. Besides he was also annoyed at the fact Dez took part in this. He must have told Trish about what he feels and they set this up. Austin couldn't help but think this was his chance to make things right. But how? He's still not ready to confess to Ally.

The minutes started to pass by for them. Ally still on the ground with her back to the door and Austin sitting on the piano bench. They both couldn't help but feel the awkward tension between them. Austin would keep staring at Ally and quickly look away when she looked over at him. She would keep staring at him until he decided to look back at her and she would look away. They continued this routine until Austin got a little sick of it and just stared at Ally. He didn't care that she looked back and they were just staring at each other. Each of them getting lost in each other but not realizing it.

At one point Austin broke the awkward silence. "We can't keep doing this." Austin said causing Ally to give him a confused look.

"Doing what?" Ally asked confused but happy he was talking to her again.

"Doing this!" Austin said motioning towards her then back at him. "Ignoring each other."

Ally gave him a look of shock. "We're ignoring each other?" Ally asked loudly. "I don't think that's what been happening. I think it's just you ignoring me."

"Well you never bothered to try to contact me this week!" Austin protested knowing it wasn't true.

"N- never contac-," Ally stuttered in disbelief. "Austin I've tried calling you and texting you for a week and you never responded!" Ally said standing up from the other side of the room. "What's your problem anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Austin yelled standing up now. Their voices rising with tension.

"You take my book and make me do something that changed my thoughts of you! Then you run away and not talk to me for a week causing me so much grief!" Ally explained walking a little bit closer to Austin without even realizing it.

"I didn't know what to do!" Austin yelled back walking a little bit closer to Ally as well. "I couldn't shake this feeling off and I knew you caused it!"

"Oh and you say it like it's a bad thing?" Ally protested still walking towards him.

"I thought it was! I thought I was sick all week!" Austin while walking towards her.

"Well that was a little dumb!"

"I didn't know what it was!"

"So you think I disgust you if you thought you were sick?"

"I've never felt that way before and I was freaking out!"

"Do you think I was fine? I was wishing you would walk into the store all week just so I could talk to you! But you left me thinking about that thing!"

"What thing?"

"That thing that happened last week!"

Now Austin and Ally were so close that they could feel their breath on each other's faces. They didn't realize they were slowly walking towards each other. Ally blushed rapidly at the little distance between them and back away just a little bit. Austin was blushing too and also backed away a respectful distance from her. They were just staring at each other; the fight they just had long forgotten.

"So what was that feeling that made you sick?" Ally asked in almost a whisper.

Austin slightly smiled and decided to just confess right there and right now because he figured he would never get the chance to do this again. "That your kiss made me love you. But it's not just that. You're beautiful. You have the most beautiful eyes and hair and you're so darn cute. You're so kind to everyone and your passion for music is unbelievable. Everything about you is perfectly you and I couldn't realize it until you kissed me and made me feel this feeling." Austin's stomach now churned and his voice stopped overwhelmed that he just confessed to her. Austin was starting to feel a little more relieved when she started to smile.

"Austin, You made me fall for you too," Ally started off and didn't know where to continue but continued anyway. "After you left me I was so confused about what I felt and I couldn't help but compare you to Dallas. I've realized that you are so much better than him. Your blonde hair flops just the right way and those kind brown eyes of yours are just memorizing. You're extremely immature but that's what makes you you. You're also very sweet and caring and you love music just as much as I do." She finished a little nervous about what his reaction would be but she was relived that he was smiling at her too.

They just stood there for a moment. Staring in each other's eyes and grinning at each other stupidly. "I'm sorry about running out on you." Austin said breaking the silence. "I've missed you this week and I've missed something else too."

Ally cocked her head to the side a little. "And what's that?"

Austin didn't want to say anything further and just grabbed her by the waist making her wrap her arms around his neck. Their lips quickly met and their eyes fluttered shut once again truly missing the feeling of their lips. This kiss was just like the last time except even better. Their lips moved in perfect sync and they couldn't help but smile in the middle of the kiss. This was truly a great feeling for both of them.

At one point though they had to separate and their lips pulled away from each others. Their faces were still so close and their eyes didn't open still. They were breathing so heavily that they could feel each others breath.

"So are we friends again?" Ally asked silently still very close to Austin.

"I think we're more than friends now." Austin said causing them both to smile at this. "But we're still going to kill Trish and Dez for locking us in here right?"

"Oh yes." Was all Ally said before they leaned in for one more kiss.

**There you have it! This story is now officially over. I absolutely love how this turned out and I hope you guys did too. **

**I bet you guys know what this is a parody of…**

**The door to the practice room opens into the room. The rope that's tied to the railing makes it so when they pull on the door they can't get out. Just wanted to explain a little. **

**Once again I apologize for taking so long to get this up! I stayed up all night finishing this! **

**Remember, there's a SNEAK PEEK of my new story up on my profile if you want to go check it out. Tell me what you think the story's about! With that there is nothing more to say…**

**Review! Favorite! Tell me your thoughts! **

**SeleStarz**


End file.
